The Ski Trip And It's Effect
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi goes on a class ski trip and has an accident. What happends when Yami gains his own body?


"A Ski Trip and Its Affect"

CHAPTER 1

"A Class Trip"

Yugi's class went on a ski trip.

MIDNIGHT

Yugi went out for a bit of night skiing in the woods. Yugi's skis slid out from under him, causing him to fall and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out as it started to snow. Yami was asleep within the Millennium Puzzle.

2:00 AM

Yugi was still out cold and it stopped snowing leaving 99 of Yugi's body buried.

7:00 AM

Joey woke up and saw Yugi's bed was empty the two were roommates for the trip. Joey jumped up having a bad feeling he quickly got dressed and ran and got Téa and Tristin. The three then ran out of the lodge in search of their friend. The trio split up. Soon Joey tripped over two bumps he looked back and saw a tinkle of gold mostly covered in snow. Joey uncovered the gold item and found to his horror it was the Millennium Puzzle. He started to dig the snow off the first bump.

"GUYS, I THINK I FOUND HIM!" Joey shouted.

The other two came running and the three started to dig Yugi out together.

7:30 AM

They got Yugi dug out and lifted him up and ran back to the lodge carrying Yugi. they tried to warm Yugi up desperately, just then the teacher ran in and soon Yugi was taken by helicopter to the hospital.

9:30 AM AT THE HOSPITAL

Yugi groaned and started to come to. Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi's bed.

/Yami, what happed/

Yami frowned sadly. Yugi frowned at his brother.

/Tell me/

-Your skis slid out from under you and you hit your head on a rock and was knocked out, and then it started to snow and you were buried in the snow. You were like that for 7 hours, I sensed it 2 hours into it and used the Millennium Puzzle to keep you alive and when you arrived here they took you into the OR...-

Yugi cocked his head. Solomon walked in at that moment and saw Yugi was awake.

"Grandpa, Yami won't tell me what happened." Yugi said.

Solomon sighed.

"The doctor said you had a bad case of frostbite on your right leg and they had

to..." Solomon started.

Yugi's eyes widen.

"They had to amputate didn't they?" Yugi asked in shock.

Solomon nodded. Yugi sighed.

/Now what do we do/

Yugi was really upset and near tears.

-Oh, aibou.-

/This is gonna take getting use to./

-I know.-

"How much?" Yugi asked.

Solomon sighed and took the blanket off Yugi revealing his leg his right leg to him. Yugi's eyes widen at the extent of the amputation, his right leg was gone from about inch above the knee down.

"Damn it! This sucks!" Yugi exclaimed a bit of anger entering his voice.

"I know, Yugi." Solomon said.

"The others don't know...and they won't have to know." He said pulling the cover up to Yugi's waist.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well in about a week they're gonna fit you with prosthetics." Solomon said.

"Prosthetics?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, 2 right leg prosthetics, one that has your right tennis shoe attached to it and the other with the right black boot you like to wear." Solomon said.

"Oh, that's good." Yugi said.

"It's gonna be ok, Yugi. I'll help you through this and I'm sure Yami will as well." Solomon said.

-You can count on that, aibou.-

Yugi smiled.

/Good, I couldn't get through this with out you./

-Yes you could, it would just be a lot harder.-

Yami smiled. Yugi nodded.

-So, how do you feel?-

/It's gonna take a while. Right now I'm a bit angry...and still a bit cold./

-That's normal. But, I'm sure both will soon subside.-

/Yeah, I know./

2 WEEKS LATER

Yugi was released and was relearning how to walk, he was using a cane to help him walk. Yugi was sitting on a stool behind the Kame Game Shop counter. Yugi hadn't been to school since the accident. Yugi knew Joey would come to make sure he was ok seeing as he hadn't seen him since the accident. Joey picked up his phone and speed dialed Yugi. Yugi looked at the phone when it started ringing and grabbed his cane and walked over to the phone answering it.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yug, it's me." Joey said.

"Hi, Joey." Yugi said.

"How are ya?" Joey asked.

"Not to good." Yugi said, he felt bad for not telling his friends what was going on.

"Oh, are ya up for company? I mean, can I come over?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

"K, bye, Yug, I'll see you in a few minutes." Joey said.

With that Joey hung up and left his house. Yugi sat back down on the stool behind the counter after he hung up as well.

-Are you gonna tell him?-

/Yeah./

Yugi waited for Joey. The bell on the game shop door rang as Joey stepped in.

"Hey, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi smiled at Joey.

"Hey." Yugi said.

"How's it been?" Joey asked.

Yugi stood and grabbed his cane.

"I've been better." Yugi said.

Yugi walked out from behind the counter.

"Umm, ya ok, buddy?" Joey asked noticing Yugi was limping.

Joey came running to Yugi.

"Need some help?" Joey asked.

"Joey..." Yugi started, as he pulled up his right pant leg.

"As you can see I'm not ok." He continued.

Joey gasped slightly.

"You...you l-lost your leg!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

Yugi nodded.

"How!" Joey demanded.

"The doctors had to cut it off said it had a bad case of frostbite on it." Yugi said.

Joey's face fell.

"I'm still trying to get used to walking on this thing." Yugi said.

Yami watched standing by the counter in spirit form...it broke his heart watching Yugi deal with this. All those hours of painful physical thereby Yugi's had to go through every week. Yami just felt so helpless. Yugi sat down on the stool.

"So, ya sure you're ok?" Joey asked.

"I'm just worried about school." Yugi said.

"Well, if anyone picks on ya I'll..." Joey started.

Yugi smiled. Joey gave him a goofy grin.

"Don't worry 'bout school Yug, everythin'll be fine." Joey said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"It will be." Joey promised.

Yugi smiled at Joey. Joey smiled back. Yugi noticed how upset Yami was.

-Aibou, are you ok?-

/I'll be fine, eventually./

Yami just sighed sadly, he didn't know what to do for his other half while in spirit form. Suddenly Yugi was attacked by someone from behind and fell to the ground unconscious and the Millennium Puzzle broke on impact. Yami opened his eyes to find out he was not in the puzzle like he usually was but, had his own body and was standing right outside the game shop.

"What in Ra..." Yami started in confusion.

The attacker grabbed the unconscious Yugi. The attacker held a gun at the young duelist's head.

"YUG!" Joey shouted.

Yami who heard Joey was surprised and confused but, his urge to protect his brother kicked in as he raced towards where he heard Joey shout.

"Move and I'll shoot." The attacker said.

"Do and I'll sent your mind to the Shadow Realm." Yami said from behind the attacker.

The attacker threw the unconscious Yugi at Yami and disappeared. Yami held on to Yugi tight looking worriedly at his brother.

"Yugi..." Yami started.

Yugi groaned and started to come to.

"Yugi..." Yami started worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"My head." Yugi groaned out.

Yami looked worried as he checked to make sure nothing was wrong. The attacker had hit Yugi hard with the bunt of his gun.

"It looks like just a bump. But, let's get you a doctor to verify." Yami said as he looked over at Joey.

"Joey, give me a hand."

Joey ran over. Yugi started to close his eyes again tired. Yami looked worried.

"Yugi, try not to fall asleep, not until a doctor takes a look at you." Yami said.

"So, tired." Yugi said half asleep.

Yami and Joey started to race Yugi to the nearest hospital. Yugi's eyes were narrow slits. Once there Yami looked around frantically for a doctor. Yugi's eyes closed. Extreme worry ran up Yami's spine. Yugi's breathing slowed a bit and Yami looked at Joey.

"Joey, go see if you can find a doctor in this Ra forsaken joint." Yami said, worry was in his baritone voice.

Joey ran off in search of a doctor. Yami looked extremely worried at Yugi.

"Aibou..." Yami started.

Yugi didn't react. Tears started to fill those crimson eyes as a sob caught in Yami's throat and an unearthly sadness came over him. Joey arrived with a doctor who scooped Yugi outta Yami's arms and rushed him into a room. Yami collapsed to the floor on his knees, the unearthly sadness still hung over him. Yami bit his lip to keep from screaming in sorrow. Soon the doctor walked out and over to Joey and Yami.

"So, how is he?" Joey asked.

"I'm afraid he's in a coma." The doctor said.

Yami still sat on the floor with the unearthly sadness hanging over him, tears now flowing freely down his checks.

"You two can go in and see him." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Joey said helping Yami up and into Yugi's room.

Joey gasped at the state of his best friend. Yami ran to Yugi's bedside and frowned. Joey suddenly reacted to something.

"Yami...help me." Joey pled with a creepy double voice.

Yami turned to face him.

"Joey..." Yami started.

"M-Mou H-Hitori no Boku..." Yugi/Joey started.

"Aibou..." Yami started in shock.

Yami hugged Yugi/Joey.

"Help me..." Yugi/Joey pled.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked with concern.

"C-Can't stay long..." Yugi/Joey started.

"You're dying aren't you?" Yami asked sadly.

Yugi/Joey shook his head.

"Can't get in..." Yugi/Joey started.

"Get in what!" Yami demanded.

Yugi/Joey pointed at Yugi's comatose body in the bed.

"You can't get back in your body can you?" Yami asked.

Yugi/Joey shook his head sadly.

"Oh, aibou..." Yami started.

"Y-Y-Yami...I can't..." Yugi/Joey started.

Joey blinked in confusion.

"Oh, no...YUGI!" Yami shouted.

"Yami...what..." Joey started.

Yugi floated in the room, the attacker appeared and opened a golden box it started to suck Yugi's soul in. A disembodied scream was heard and there was a flash. Yami spun around and glared at the attacker. The attacker smirked.

"Say bye-bye to Yugi's soul." The attacker sneered.

"What da hell are ya talkin' 'bout!" Joey demanded.

"Yugi's soul was kicked out of his body..." Yami started sadly.

"That's right and he'll never wake up now." The attacker sneered and disappeared.

10 YEARS LATER

Time had gone by quickly and about a week after the incident Yugi's body died. Yami had been in a state of deep depression off and on over the years...although he's now married with a son named Atmeri he still deeply misses his brother. One day Atmeri went on a spelunking adventure and the tunnel collapsed trapping and injuring him. A form dressed as Pharaoh appeared in a light in front of the injured 8-year-old boy. The spiky tri-colored hair that the two had was visible...the figure was backlit so his face was in shadow. Atmeri's hair was the same as his father's.

"Atemu..." The figure said softly and disappeared.

Atmeri slowly stood and walked deeper into the cave. There he found a golden box and picked it up...he stuck it in his backpack. Yami had come running when he sensed his son in danger. Yami was using his shadow magic to unblock the cave and when the path was cleared he ran in and found his injured son.

"Atmeri, are you ok?" Yami asked with deep concern.

Atmeri nodded. Yami looked his son over and sighed.

"I think you broke your arm, come on let's get you to the hospital." Yami said softly.

"Dad, what's your real name again?" Atmeri asked as they got to the entrance.

Yami sighed.

"Atemu...why?" Yami asked.

"I saw a man in there...I was trapped under the rock and he appeared with this bright glow behind him...he was dressed as a Pharaoh and called me Atemu." Atmeri said.

Yami looked shocked.

"T-That's impossible..." Yami started in shock.

"Huh?" Atmeri asked in confusion.

"Did you find anything in there?" Yami asked.

Atmeri nodded.

"A gold box it's in my backpack." Atmeri said.

"Come on." Yami said sadly as he lead his son to the hospital.

Yami looked very sad as he sat beside his son's bed.

'Oh no...dad's depressed again.' Atmeri thought to himself sadly.

The doctor soon finished casting Atmeri's arm and prescribed a pain medicine for Atmeri's arm and gave the paper to Yami. Yami slowly nodded and the two headed out of the room and to the hospital pharmacy and got the medicine for Atmeri. Then Yami and Atmeri headed home. Cleo ran to the door and hugged Yami and then Atmeri.

"What happened?" Cleo asked.

"Cave in." Atmeri said.

"What have your father and I told you about spelunking alone!" Cleo demanded.

Atmeri winced at that.

"Not to do it." Atmeri said and looked at his father who sat on the steps sadly.

"Mom, he's depressed again." He said sadly.

Cleo looked at Yami and sighed she walked over to the steps and sat next to Yami on the steps hugged her husband. Atmeri suddenly became determined to open the box. Atmeri took his backpack off and pulled out the box with his back faced towards the steps. He then opened it, and he cocked his head.

'It looks like a puzzle.' Atmeri thought to himself.

Atmeri walked upstairs and started on the puzzle.

8 YEARS LATER

Atmeri was almost done with the puzzle. Yami and Cleo were starting to worry due to the fact that his arm still hasn't healed in 8 years. Atmeri put in the last piece and there was a bright flash and a pair of narrow amethyst orbs open.

2 YEARS LATER

Even after 10 years Atmeri's arm still hasn't healed. The relationship between Atmeri and Yugi the spirit of the Horus Shadow Puzzle is very similar to that of Yugi and Yami. Yugi appeared in spirit form.

(How'd your appointment go?)

\The doctor says it may have to go.\

(I see.)

Then suddenly the attacker who caused Yugi's death appeared and tried to grab the puzzle. Atmeri fought back and the puzzle flew into the wall and shattered. Atmeri's eyes widen. There was a flash and Yugi appeared outside the Kame Game Shop and fell to the ground. Yugi looked down to find to his sadness that his leg was gone.

'For 2 years I've had two legs again. This sucks.' Yugi thought himself.

Yugi sighed.

/Mou Hitori no Boku.../

-Yugi? No it can't be he died 18 years ago.-

/It's me...I'm outside the Kame Game Shop./

Yami jumped out of the kitchen chair and ran out of the Kame Game Shop and gasped seeing Yugi. Yami ran over to Yugi and embraced him tightly.

(Atmeri...)

\Yugi! I thought you were gone.\

(I'm outside.)

Yami picked his brother up and carried him in and sat him down on the couch.

-I'll go get you your leg, cane and left boot cause your barefoot.-

/OK./

-I'm just glad your back.-

Yugi smiled at Yami.

(Now I'm in the living room.)

Atmeri ran in and smiled at Yugi. Then he frowned when he noticed the missing leg.

"Son, this is your uncle." Yami said with a smile.

(I doubt you'll have to worry about his depression coming back now.)

\I hope your right.\

/Yami, for the last two he and I were like you and me./

-­You two shared a body?-

Yugi nodded.

"So you've been near all this time, brother?" Yami asked looking at him.

Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and ran up to the attic and retrieved the three items and soon returned and help Yugi strap the prosthetic on and put his boot on. Then Yami handed Yugi his cane. Yugi smiled and stood.

"I had a ski accident a while back and got frostbite...the doctor had to amputate my leg. At the time your father and I shared a body, my body." Yugi said.

"I see." Atmeri said.

17


End file.
